Moriarty's Sister
by Me and My Alter Egos Inc
Summary: Moriarty has a sister, well four and a brother. Sherlock and John holds and interview for an assistant, and one of Moriarty's sister's shows up. T for swearing and fluff? Couldn't think of a genre, do tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Um, so yeah this is my first fic so please be nice. This takes place post-Reichenbach, but after The Hounds of Baskerville. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock or character from the show, I do own Caledonia, Tim, Tari, Chamomile, and Jamie. Character my be slightly OOC and some spelling mistakes, but at least I tried. Also I don't live in England so stuff might be off.  
**

I pulled up to 221 Baker Street. Not as close to the building as I'd like to be, but oh-well. You could see the crowd gathering around the building from far away. I looked like most of them there. Most wore a long black coat and a happy face. Others had deer stalkers on or held a violin. I was there for a job interview, but the others were there to see Sherlock Holmes.

I start deduced the people as I drew closer. _A woman, fan girl, ballerina, talking to a friend hoping to be deduced by ,as she said, 'The Great Sherlock Holmes' _I thought looking at one of the many. I wasn't in hearing range, but I could read lips, among other things. I could see two of Moriarty's agents, seventeen fans, mostly women, along with several member of the police force, some there for the interview, others there for crowd control. I could tell from the lumps in the agent's pockets they all had guns. _Not a fair fight _I thought_. _

I walked over to one, bumped into him and grabbed his gun; of course he thought I was just another member of the throng that had bumped into him. I made my way over to the other careful to make sure no one noticed. Past a group of fan girls, an officer, and finally to the agent. He was holding his gun tightly in his pocket; I wasn't going to be able to grab his, so I made my way to the end of the line and waited.

After a while John came outside and asked the first person in line to follow him inside. Several over excited fan girl screamed happily when they saw him and tried to get closer.

Over the next half hour a stream of crying fan girls and guys flowed out of the building. One of the agents was thrown out the window and landed on a police car. I giggled slightly and got several strange looks. The other was pulled out of line and was put in a police car. He didn't have a gun license and punched an officer.

Finally I was called inside, I was the last. I smiled at John and he faked a smile back. As we climbed the stars he mutters something about Sherlock wanting an assistant and then turning away everyone. I followed John in and sat on the couch he motioned to and he sat in a chair opposite me and picked up a clipboard. A tall man with very nice hair over at the window said "Name." in a bored, baritone voice.

John said "At least come and sit down."

Sherlock sighed and came over to sit. Again he said "Name?"

I replied"Caledonia "I paused, wondering whether to give him my last name and at that fact my real one.

"Do you have a last name?" Sherlock said sarcastically

"Moriarty" I say watching their reactions.

John dropped his pen and clip board and Sherlock raised an eye brow questioningly. I handed John his clip board and pen and smiled at them.

"You obviously know my brother, and no I'm not with him and his group." I say.

"And why should we trust you?" Sherlock says

"Because you would know if I was lying." I say.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I can do what you can do."

"Prove it."

I sighed" You're upset. John has hidden all your cigarettes. Added to that fact all your annoying fans pestering you and one of Moriarty's agents."

Sherlock interrupts "How did you know he was Moriarty's?"

"Why do you keep asking questions you know the answer to? I know they were his because of how they dress and I've met them before. You've also spilled your tea once today, there's a slight stain on your sleeve and your chair, no wait you dropped your tea there's still pieces on the rug. You obviously play the violin and solve cases, but I already knew that. What can you tell about me? "

"You and Jim aren't the only siblings there are or were more. You're an archer have been for a long time. You obviously hate your brother, because you don't call him that. You originally came from Ireland but lived in America and came here a few years ago. You're on the computer a lot or at least play many video games. And you're not just here for the job."

I smiled "Good job! Your rights there were six of us, Tim and Chamomile dead because of Jim, Tari in a mental facility after Tim's death, and Jamie working with Jim. I am a pro archer and knife thrower. I am also a coder and hacker and no I'm not just here for the job. I've come to help you track down my brother. "

"And why do you want to help me?"

"Because I need help and every other person I go to ends up dead, and Jimmy isn't done messing with you."

John gets up and motions for Sherlock to follow. John says "Er, We'll be right back.",to me.

"Take your time."

I could hear John and Sherlock bickering like magpies in the kitchen.

John starts with "How can we trust her!"

Sherlock replies "I trust her, she's not lying if that's what you're worrying about."

"She wants your help and every one whose every helped her has ended up dead!"

"I don't see why you're so upset by this, I'll be fine."

"Well I don't trust her!"

"I can hear both of you and you sound like an old couple." I say

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" John shouts.

"I know, no need to yell."

"I think we should hire her" Sherlock says to John.

They walk back out and sit down.

John sighs " Um, for this job you will be required to help out on cases, work on the website, possibly clean or cook ,and mind Sherlock . You can live here, as there is an open room, but your share of the rent will come out of your pay. You'll be played 57.60 pounds a day, not including your amount for the rent. Except for Sunday, that's your day off-"

"I don't really need the money. I've had some online…. businesses."

"You mean hacking." Sherlock confirms.

"Err, so..." He glanced at the calendar" Today you can settle in and tomorrow you can start, if that is okay?'

"Sure. And thanks for offering me a room here. Jim burned down my flat. Again." And on that note I left to get my boxes.

"You never said the assistant would be staying with us." I said to John as I got up to retrieve my violin.

"No, but why shouldn't we?"

"I thought you didn't trust her."

"Well you trust her enough so what's the problem?"

"Nothing"

And at that John made a quit humph and left to go make tea.

**AN: So whad ya think? Oh jeez they're all silent, they hate it! Please review or at least read it. Wait if your here you've probably already read it. Oh-well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Had some commission art that needed to get done, thats still not done. *sigh* So yay! Chapter 2!**

I struggled to get up the stairs with my boxes. Not that I had many, I only had my necessities. All my keepsakes, the few I had were safely looked away in a safety deposit box, but the boxes were still heavy and hard to hold on to, especially when one kept moving. I finally reached the top and knocked on the door with my foot to let them know I was there.

"Who is it?" , rang out Sherlock's deep baritone voice.

"You know who it is, now open the door!" I said through gritted teeth get quite upset because of the strain all my items were causing me. I never take more than one trip, too time consuming.

"John, door." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock get it yourself, you're closer." John says from the kitchen.

I heard Sherlock sigh and stand, some foot steps and the door opened.

"Thank you." I said steping into the apartment. I walk past the living room and into my room setting down my boxes on the bed when I heard a knock at the door and it opening and shuting. I walked back out to see who it was.

I walked out and say a nice looking old lady. She was talking to John and Sherlock about hearing someone else come up to the apartment or something like that, I wasn't really paying much attention.

"So this must be your new roommate."She said looking at me with a smile.

"I'm Caledonia, nice to meet you." I said smiling and offered her my hand.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson, the land lady. "She said shaking my outstretched hand.

John walked back to the kitchen to make tea."Mrs. Hudson, did you want a cuppa?'

"No I have some errands to run, but I'll see you three later."

"I'm going to unpack, I'll be back." I said and walked off to my room.

Meanwhile in the Bat-Cave, err living room.

John walks back in from the kitchen and hands me a cup. He turns on the telly and we sip our tea in silence. I finally set down my cup and announce, "John I'm bored. When our next case?"

"Have you checked the website?"

"No…" I sigh.

I pick up his laptop and get on the website. "Nothing!" John sighs at me as I close the laptop a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Perhaps Lestrade has something for us?"

He would have called" And at the moment my cell rings. I pick it up and look at the ID. Lestrade. I answer it with a bored "Hello?"

'Sherlock we need you at the corner of Green and 1st, there's been a double homicide. Hurry down.'

"On my way." I hang up and stand for my coat.

"Lestrade?" John asks also standing up.

"Yes" I say when Caledonia walked in.

"Where you to off to?" She asks.

"Crime scene ,"John says" You coming with?"

"Sure." She says as a small silver shape darts up to the window.

"What was that?!" John says very surprised.

"Her cat, she did have a carrier when she came in."

"Hmm, didn't notice." John walks over and begins to pet lithe little silver tabby. "What's its name?"

"Saladin, he's named after a cat from a book."

"We need to get going to the scene, John" I remind John.

"Yes, of course." John said.

"We can take my car." Caledonia said.

"Sure. Didn't know you had one."

"Course I do, you didn't think I left all my stuff in a cab, did you?" She said grabbing her coat. Not her one that looked like mine, but a nice bright blue jacket that went well with her extremely pale blue blouse.

"Ha, didn't think about that. Well we better get going."

And with that we walked out the door.

As we exited the building a light drizzle had started. We crossed the street to my car, a Saturn SL 2, old, but reliable. Sometimes. Not in rain though, so I mentally crossed my figures that it wouldn't quit on me as a rumble of thunder rolled through the sky and the light drizzle turned to a down pour. We quickly jogged a crossed the street towards the car and hurriedly got in. Well except for John.

"The doors jammed." John says through the window as Sherlock gets in next to me.

"Hold on." I reach back to the door and pull the handle, at a very painful angle I might add as the door was right behind me.

"Now try." I say and the door opens. "Sorry," I said as a soaking wet John got in. "That doors a piece of crap." I start the car and miraculously it rumbles to life. I silently thank the car and ask Sherlock. "Where we headed to?"

"Corner of 1st and Green." He says as he clicks his seat belt in place.

I nod and start off in the direction of the scene.

**Oooo, she's got a cat! And yes he is named after a real book charater, those of you how read the 39 clues will recognize him. So next chapter we will see the crime scene. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Not that I created that particular crime scene. Not that oneanyways! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**


End file.
